<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ты уже знаешь, как это закончится? by Slytherin_Serpent</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25130341">Ты уже знаешь, как это закончится?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherin_Serpent/pseuds/Slytherin_Serpent'>Slytherin_Serpent</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:14:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>179</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25130341</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherin_Serpent/pseuds/Slytherin_Serpent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Наверное, умирать не страшно, когда наверху тебя хоть кто-то ждёт.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Remus Lupin/Severus Snape</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ты уже знаешь, как это закончится?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- Ты уже знаешь, как это закончится, верно? - когда-то спросил его Ремус. Они сидели в баре, пили огневиски, и слова почему-то застревали в горле.<br/>Война не щадила никого, и здесь, в этом маленьком заведении, остался кусочек души каждого после вечера, завершившегося тихим шёпотом в темноте комнаты, когда оба сбивчиво извинялись друг перед другом за все. Северус - что так и не смог до конца поверить, Люпин - что, наверное, не попытался правильно себя вести еще тогда, в школе.</p><p>- Ты уже знаешь, как это закончится? - вернул вопрос Северус через несколько лет, когда началась новая война.</p><p>- Ты уже знаешь, как это закончится? - спросили они одновременно и хрипло рассмеялись, встретившись в последний раз. Слов больше не требовалось. Оба шли на смерть, просто каждому она подготовила свой антураж.</p><p>- Ты уже знаешь, как это закончится? - спрашивает Ремус, улыбаясь и раскидывая для объятий руки. И слова вновь застревают в горле, и вокруг белый свет, а внизу, далеко под ними, кричит свое последнее заклинание Гарри и умирает Лорд. Они всегда знали, что смерть ходит практически за плечами, и теперь излюбленный вопрос затихает в воздухе, оставляя после себя абсолютную тишину.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>